Gazelle
Gazelle is a female gazelle and a famous Zootopian pop star voiced by the pop artist Shakira. Her single, Try Everything, is the main soundtrack of the film. Background Gazelle is one of the most popular celebrities in Zootopia, having many fans, which include Judy Hopps, Clawhauser and even Chief Bogo. Her importance and popularity stems from the fact that she is very socially-minded and is all about acceptance and equality for all. She is a model for Preyda, and appears on the covers of magazines such as Vanity Fur. This is evidenced by the titles of her music; Judy listens to Try Everything while on the train to Zootopia, and the titles of multiple other pieces by Gazelle are shown. These were never played or mentioned otherwise during the film. Personality Despite being a pop idol, she is very humble and kind and loves singing. She cares for equality and loves Zootopia because she believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are predator or prey. She even held a peace rally when the conflicts between predator and prey arose. All of her dancers are also shown to be predators, namely tigers, holding true to her values. Role in the Film Gazelle appears several times during the film, starting with an appearance on a building-sized screen in which she says, "I'm Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia." She also appears on a popular app in which you can paste your face on one of her background dancers, and she will praise your dancing. Later on in the film, after the press conference that causes conflict between prey and predators, she organizes a peace rally. She says, "Give me back the Zootopia I love" at the end of her small speech. After the prey and predators are reunited by Bellwether's recorded confession to the ZPD, Gazelle also wraps the movie up with a concert for the citizens of Zootopia at Zootennial Stadium. In Popular Culture Gazelle is the face of many popular brands and has evidently had a number of appearances in Zootopian media. Gazelle is the face of Preyda, the popular clothing and fashion accessory brand, and appears on a number of posters and advertisements around Zootopia. She also appears on the only front cover of Vanity Fur which has been released. Thanks to her status as a major celebrity in Zootopia, she also appears on a major billboard with audio, saying, "Welcome to Zootopia." It is one of the first things outside of the main Savanna Central train station. In the only major concert we see, she attracts a very large numbers of fans and supporters. Dancing App Gazelle is the focus of an app for smartphones where one can copy and paste their face over one of Gazelle's dancing partners. Known users of this app are Benjamin Clawhauser and Chief Bogo. Quotes Zootopia * "I'm Gazelle. Welcome to Zootopia." * "Wow, you're one hot dancer, Chief Bogo!" (through app) * "Good evening, Zootopia! Come on, everybody, put your paws up! Put your paws in the air, come on! Shake your tails with me, come on! Yeah!" Merchandise * "If I'm staying in Sahara Square, I'm at the Palm." - The Official Zootopia Handbook * "I'm inspired by everything in Zootopia. The beautiful animals...the peace and harmony...it just makes me want to siiiinnng." - The Official Zootopia Handbook Trivia *Gazelle is one of the few characters to actually wear shoes. **Ironically, her voice actress (famous pop singer Shakira) doesn't normally like wearing shoes, at least for when she's performing. *Gazelle, along Jaguar, are the only characters to have their species as first names, although many have theirs inserted within their names. *Despite there not being any birds in the film, Gazelle mentions them in Try Everything. *Co-director Rich Moore has confirmed that "Gazelle" is her real nameRich Moore via Twitter May 22th 2016 (as opposed to a stage name). Byron Howard said they picked it because they felt it "sounded like a singer's name".Byron Howard via Twitter March 14th 2016 (It is, in fact, similar to the name of the English singer Adele.) *When asked about her age, Byron Howard said that it's mostly undecided, but that she's younger than Bogo,Byron Howard via Twitter April 21th 2016 whom he's said to be on his mid-40's. *Gazelle is the only gazelle ever to be seen in the film. *Gazelle is featured on the online game Dancing With Gazelle. *Besides Try Everything, Gazelle has released four other known songs that are parodies of songs from other Disney films: **''Let It Goat'' (Let It Go; Frozen) **''Part of Your Wool'' (Part of Your World; The Little Mermaid) **''Can You Feel the Fur Tonight'' (Can You Feel the Love Tonight; The Lion King) **''Ara-bunny Nights (Arabian Nights; Aladdin)'' Gallery References Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Prey Category:Public Figures